First Date
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Woody and Bo have their first real date. How will it go?
_A real date…_

Standing behind the open archway, Woody peered into the living room. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew Bo Peep was sitting on the couch. _A real, honest to gosh date…Why I am so nervous? It's not like we haven't done this a million times before…Watch a little TV, hang out together…It's the same thing, right?_

Except it _wasn't_ the same. She was his girlfriend now and he wanted to make this special. But how? _Think Woody, what do women like? What would make Bo happy?_

* * *

Bo was waiting patiently on the green sofa when Woody finally climbed up beside her. "Hi."

"Hi…" he said, rubbing the back of his head. There was an awkward silence. _Make her happy, make her happy…_ "Do you want to watch 'Lifetime'?"

"Maybe," she said. "What's on?"

Woody jumped up and walked to the sofa arm where the TV Guide had been left. Sitting back down and flipping to the correct page, he began to read aloud. "'While trying to escape her abusive ex-lover, a woman falls for the detective assigned to protect her.' Huh. Well, I guess we could…"

"No thanks."

Woody froze. "Huh?"

"No thanks," Bo said again.

That had been his only idea. Quickly he began to spin the pages, desperately searching for something feminine. "Um, well…'Home Shopping Network' is having a sale on Peruvian opal jewelry. We can't buy anything but it might be pretty…" Suddenly he felt a hand on his own. He looked up and found himself staring into Bo's big blue eyes.

She was smiling. "Would you like to just talk?"

A wave of relief rushed over the Cowboy. "Yes please." As he put the magazine aside, Bo snuggled into his vest. "I…I just wanted to find something that you'd like."

"I know. I could tell," she said. "The next time, just ask me, okay?"

"Okay," he said, then he paused. "Well, what do you like?"

"Hmm. I like you."

"Very funny. I'm serious."

"I don't like movies where people hurt each other," she said.

"Well there goes almost every movie ever made."

"What about you?"

Woody looked at her. "What about me?"

"What kind of movies do you like?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

Woody shrugged haplessly. "Ah well, we…my family with Andy's Dad I mean, we didn't get a TV until the late 60's. And even then, we didn't watch a lot of movies. There were no VCR's. We watched sitcoms and game shows…"

Bo smiled wryly. "Soap operas."

Woody paused, then chuckled. "Yeah, soap operas too. But with movies you had wait until something came on TV. Of course, humans could go to the theater but…" he stopped. "Does all this make me sound like an old fogey?"

"Not at all. I like listening to you talk about the old days."

"I guess if I had to pick," he said. "I like westerns. Big shocker, I know."

"You are a Cowboy," Bo squeezed his hand. "Tell me some more about the old days. Tell me about what it was like."

"Well, Andy's Grandpa actually bought our first TV the day of the Moon Landing. Did I ever tell you I got to see it?"

"No."

Woody smiled. He settled back and began the story. "Well, I wasn't even supposed to be out in the hall, but I had followed some of the other guys out there, trying to make sure they weren't getting into trouble when…"

* * *

A few hours passed. Finally, the hall clock began to chime to three. Woody turned his head toward the sound. "I didn't realize how late it was."

Bo had her eyes closed and was resting under his arm. He wondered if she was asleep. "You awake, Honey?"

" _Mmm…"_

For a moment he studied her face. _She's amazing. Does she even know just how amazing she is?_ Out loud he said, "Hey Bo?"

She didn't open her eyes. _"Mmm?"_

"You know you could have any guy you want, right?"

" _I got 'im…"_

"I mean it. You could have your pick out of all the guys in the world."

" _What guys?"_ she mumbled.

"I dunno," he shrugged haplessly. "Smart guys, handsome guys, strong guys…"

" _But none of them will ever love you…the way I do…"_

Woody felt his heart melt. She was definitely asleep now, light airy breaths escaping her lips as she used his chest as a pillow. A smile began to play over his face. He placed his cheek on her bonnet and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Bo."

 _First date: Success._


End file.
